History of Ga'Leah
HISTORY IS COOL. Yup. HERE'S A LIST OF THE FUCKIN ERAS OF GA'LEAH: The Eras of Ga'leah Antea Vitae Ga’leah itself is 4000 years old. There was an era of the gods that is known as Annis Vitae. It was a 50 year period prior to the birth of Ga’leah when the gods were created and fought amongst themselves till Olwyn and Aethanryke called the fighting to an end and demanded that each god choose a dominion as Ga’leah, through the wisdom of Olwyn, had been created and she planned to populate it with a new creation. She would not have fighting amongst the gods to cause more problems for her creations. Annis Fatales 2,000 AF- Ga’leah is created 1,955 AF-Olwyn creates the Elemental Fae 1,950 AF- Seasons are created by the Green man 1,800-1,600 AF- The Endless are created by Aethanryke and Olwyn 1,600-1,500 AF- More Fae are created as well as start to reproduce 1,500-103 AF- Fae live in harmony in Ga’leah · Nike is born 950 AF · Nemesis is born 943 AF · Bia is born 936 AF 103 AF-The War of the Fae begins 1 AF- The gods defeat the face after over a century of fighting. 0 AF- World is prepped for the arrival of the first humans. In this year the Dryads are planted by Gaia the elemental fae of earth Annis Hominis 1 AH- The first groups of humans are created by Olwyn and Aethanryke 20 AH- Elsa is born and given the power of winter by Jack Frost 30 AH- Gaia flees to the deserts of Solhara 35 AH- Gaia is finally found by Sage the Green Man, but before he can catch her she turns creates a small little plot of earth for herself and changes into a tree. Sage creates the Oasis around her as a sign of their truce. 50 AH- Tribes begin to migrate from Solhara and the Hyadies into present day Calladahn 50 AH-100AH-Tribes begin to spread out over Ga’leah as they seek lands of their own 100 AH- tribes start to coalesce into groups and form towns and communities * · The Dryads congregate in Deepwood and begin to breed with humans 150 AH- Mermaids are created by Lyrielle the Coming Tide 170 AH- The first boat is built and people take to sailing the oceans 180 AH- Cahlds and Hydeans begin having border disputes in the Hyadies 195 AH- Cahlds are pushed out of the Hyadies by the Hydeans 200 AH- Cahlds begin to settle present day Calladahn 205 AH- tribes of humans known as the Dothycs move away from the Cahlds territory 207 AH- Dothycs begin to settle present day Dokrayth 230 AH- Dothycs begin to move in on the Xeharcan territory 234 AH- Xeharcan’s seek aid from the Powhatans in Solhara * · Powhatans enter into a tenuous marriage contract with rival people known as the Solarans * · Royal Powhatan family is almost completely slaughtered at wedding feast; only the two brothers of the groom’s family survives * · Tribe flees to the Oasis to hide * · One brother stays in the Oasis with the tribe while the other leaves with the Xeharcans to aid them in their fight against the Dothycs 237 AH- The Dothycs are pushed back to Dokrayth and the Xeharcans are victorious. They name the Powhatan that came to their aid the king of the Xeharcans 300 AH- Adora creates the Sanctuary * · Adora is stripped of her godhood and escapes to Allutheria * · Adora is reborn as Maleficent 310 AH- Small townships begin to form all over Ga’leah * · Solaran tribe headed by the Nudara family known as the Sona begin conquering and unifying other tribes under their rule * · First group of Skinwalkers leave Solhara to find a land of their own 320 AH- The Sona begin establishing their trade systems and city 323 AH- Isil people headed by the Nejem family manage to resist the Sona and form alliances with other tribes who have a strong dislike for the Sona 340 AH- Sona begin planning the construction of El Dorado 360 AH- El Dorado begins to be built 400 AH- Etain finds the portal from Allutheria on to Lake Lyndai 450 AH- The Order of Fate is established 500 AH- El Dorado is finished being built by Midas Nudara 505 AH- Hydeans begin having border disputes with the Isil 508 AH- Hydeans and Cahlds form an alliance to combat the Isil 510 AH- War of the Mountain Men; first human war 512 AH- Hydeans and Cahlds manage to stop the Isil; borders are created between the Isil Solarans and the Hydeans 530 AH- cities and castles begin to be built throughout Ga’leah 614 AH-War between house Nudara and Nejem breaks out 620 AH-El Dorado falls and House Nejem rises to power 621 AH-Zabier begins to be built 671 AH-Zabier is finished being built 680 AH- Great Famine of the Cahlds 683 AH- A small unknown Cahld family known as Thrinian creates the first temple to Sage in hopes that it will break the famine 684 AH- Famine ends and Cahlds begin making regular pilgrimages to the Thrinian’s temple * · Wyld family builds the town of Wyldgate * · Dokyth family known as the Magoffins begin trying to force the Dokyth families to unite underneath them. 685 AH- Magoffins use violence to bring other families to heel * · Family Aes and Family Wick join forces and build a settlement near the Yarrow to combat the Magoffins * · Magoffins begin building their castle. Head of the family Andrick Magoffin names himself king of the Dokyth peoples 688 AH- Andrick seeks an alliance with the Thrinians who have risen in power in Calladahn * · Andrick proposes marriage of his daughter Baela to Domri Thrinian * · Andrick gifts a large amount of money to the Thrinians in hopes to bribe them * · Thrinians accept the gift and use it to help build Thrine 690 AH- Baela Magoffin and Domri Thrinian are married and Thrine’s foundations are laid 692 AH- Francis Thrinian the Unifier is born * · Andrick Magoffin is poisoned by his wife Grania Magoffin * · Grania Magoffin remarries Godric Wick 700 AH- Thrine is finished being built 712 AH- Francis begins uniting the different Cahld tribes under his name * · Meets Martha Wyld * · Briar Keep is built as the original house seat of the Vauclain family 713 AH- Francis marries Martha Wyld 715 AH- Martha gives birth to twin boys; Michael and Brandon 717 AH- Martha gives birth to a third boy; Dominic * · Francis manages to unite all of Calladahn peacefully under the Thrinian banner 719 AH- Martha gives birth to a baby girl; Maribel 721 AH- Martha gives birth to a baby girl; Grania * · Great Harvest of 721; one of the best harvests that Calladahn has ever had 724 AH- Martha gives birth to her last child a son, Gregory 725 AH- Beatrice Vauclain comes down with a horrible sickness that takes her life and the lives of two of her children * · Sickness spreads throughout Dokrayth and becomes known as Dokyth Fever * · Starts to spread to Xehacora and Calladahn * · Trade routes into the Hyadies are shut down to prevent the plague from moving to Solhara * · Xeharcan family known as Lennox uses the fever as a means to spread their religious zealotry 726 AH- Dokyth Fever takes the lives of Michael, Brandon, Grania, and Gregory Thrinian * · Francis the Unifier is made lame by the Fever * · Martha Wyld goes mad from seeing four of her six children taken by the plague * · Martha Wyld attempts to kill her husband believing the ghosts of her sons are telling her to. * · Francis begins building a private castle for his wife that he names Whitehall 728 AH- Olwyn creates the Grail Maidens 730 AH- Martha Wyld is removed from Thrine and placed in Whitehall where she spends the rest of her days in as much peace and comfort as Francis can give her. 749 AH- Maribel Thrinian marries Johann White 735 AH- Francis abdicates his throne to his son wishing to become a priest to Sage the Greenman * · Dominic ascends the throne 739 AH- Dominic Thrinian marries Layla the Fair * · The Grail Maidens seek Dominic Thrinian’s aid in building a temple to Olwyn 740 AH- Frederick Vauclain or Frederick the Cruel begins taking up Andrick Magoffin’s work 743 AH- Frederick conquers Aeswick * · Locks up his sister Thalia Vauclain in Briar’s Keep 745 AH- Thalia escapes Briar Keep and hides in Xehacora 746 AH- The foundations of Soristine are laid down 760 AH- Soristine is finished being built * · Thalia returns and overthrows Frederick in a fortnight * · Thalia takes her six year old nephew Eddard Vauclain under her care and raises him 774 AH- Eddard Vauclain marries the Lady Anna Yarlyn and ascends the throne * · The Coast of Xehacora begins being attacked by pirate family known as the Bartons 777 AH- The Bartons begin taking the coasts of Xehacora * · The Bartons begin moving inland 779 AH- The Xeharcans unite under the Thrane family and push the Bartons back 780 AH- Marius Thrane of Xehacora builds Stormhold * · Barton raids still continue for the next two decades 800 AH- House Thrane begins exacting repayment for their defense of the Xehacoran coast 801 AH- House Thrane brings the Xeharcan people to heel under their strict rule 805 AH-Daerik Thrane leads a group of his men into the Pridelands in an attempt to conquer the Skinwalkers 805 AH- 810 AH- War of the Pridelands 810 AH- Skinwalkers beat back Thrane men * · Skinwalker Unification under the lion skinwalkers * · Border disputes begin with Xeharcan peoples living on the edge of the Pridelands and the skinwalker kingdom 830 AH- Richard Lennox marries Viviene of the horse skinwalkers 831 AH- Margaret Lennox and her twin brother John Lennox are born; known as the Pius Twins 851 AH- Margaret and John begin traveling throughout Xehacora spreading their piety and message of the gods 855 AH- The Pius Twins begin speaking out against the Thrane’s 856 AH- Thrane’s place bounties on the Twins heads 860 AH- House Lennox is imprisoned by the Thanes in an attempt to lure the Twins * · House Thane begins torturing the Lennox family members * · Margaret gives herself up and is forced to marry Brandon Thrane 861 AH- Brandon Thrane releases the remainder of the Lennox family and they return to their home broken * · Eleanor Thrane is born 870 AH- Brandon Thrane is assassinated * · Margaret is blamed and burned alive * · Margaret’s daughter Eleanor is kidnapped * · Lancel Thrane takes his brother’s place as tyrant of the Xeharcan people * · John Lennox remains on the loose in Xehacora 886 AH- Eleanor Lennox gives birth to Harrison the Vengeful 902 AH- Harrison infiltrates Stormhold and overthrows the Thrane family * · Thranes are all burned at the stake like Margaret * · Harrison gives Stormhold to House Varillius * · Harrison marries Rhylla Lennox * · Xeharcan tribes attempt to name Harrison and Rhylla as their king, but Harrison refuses 903 AH- House Lennox begins making plans to build a large religious center 920 AH- Fynnon is finished being built with Harrison Lennox as the head of the priestly council that presides over Xehacora 990 AH- Priestly counsel is dissolved and House Lennox is named the royal family 1,000AH- Fynnon is made into a metropolitan city more than a religious center 1,720 AH-King Fabian Lennox is born * · Merchant Marillac family begins building their trade along the River of Tears 1,737 AH- King Fabian Lennox ascends the throne 1,740 AH- The Egress of Xehacora begins 1,745 AH- The Merchant Marillacs move their headquarters of business into Xehacora 1,760 AH- The Egress ends 1,770 AH- Prince Sebastian Lennox is born 1,787 AH- King Fabian Lennox dies and the kingdom of Xehacora is left bankrupt. Prince Sebastian ascends the throne. 1,788 AH- King Sebastian marries Lady Selyse Baelon 1,792 AH- Princess Valeria Lennox marries Marillac heir 1,795 AH- King Sebastian Lennox dies of malnourishment due to an illness * · Queen Selyse gives birth to a baby boy * · The crown prince Lennox dies * · House Lennox dies off one by one due to horrible accidents 1,884 AH- Aurora Vauclain is given to the Vauclain king and queen as a baby * The Textile and weaving industries are put out of business due to the curse on the baby Aurora 1,900 AH- Aren Pendragon takes over Calladahn * Aurora Vauclain is put to sleep at Briar Keep 1,903 AH- House Pendragon is overthrown by the Calladahn rebellion 1,905 AH- Uther Pendragon is born 1,910 AH- Alexander Pendragon re-establishes Pendragon rule in Calladahn 1,925 AH- Uther Pendragon ascends the throne and takes over Calladahn 1, 930 AH- Uther begins building Caerleon and begins his conquering of Ga’leah 1,935 AH- Uther conquers all of Ga’leah and unites them all under his rule 1,940 AH- Caerleon is finished being built 1,941 AH- Uther marries the young Lady Ygraine 1,940-1,945 AH- Peace times 1,945 AH- Uther’s reign of terror 1,947 AH- Red Dragon rebellion begins to form 1,962 AH- Arthur Pendragon is born * Uther is poisoned and assassinated by the Red Dragon 1,962 AH- 1,976 AH- Time of Fragmenting Peace 1,976 AH- Arthur Pendragon removes the sword from the stone and is announced as the heir to the throne of Caerleon. He is named High King. 1,986 AH- Ga’leah is re-unified under Arthur Pendragon 1,989 AH- Arthur and Gwenyfhar meet 1,990 AH- Arthur and Gwenyfhar are married 2,000 AH- The Blight is unleashed on the world